


Forever’s Due

by nineofcupsnpc, ohredhun



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M, Slight Mention of Blood, implied homophobia/discrimination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 23:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17838170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nineofcupsnpc/pseuds/nineofcupsnpc, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohredhun/pseuds/ohredhun
Summary: Zhangjing and Yanjun are almost too similar, except for one thing. They’re both queers. They’re both made responsible for their parents’ debts. And they both happen to be in the same place at the same time. The only difference is, Yanjun is only half of something that Zhangjing is. AKA Relationships are all about give and take. So it isn’t surprising that when Yanjun helps Zhangjing run away from his problems, Zhangjing also offers him help – in due time.✧ ✧ ✧Prompt:#69: "Vampire Yanjun x Siren/Merman/Human Zhangjingau where yanjun had been wandering alone in the last few centuries, gaining and losing friends, lovers, for his long, long time he wanders on earth, and when the god finally had mercy and let him to meeting zhangjing (who's currently in trouble) and yanjun might finally find his soulmate and someone he can finally go home to, perhaps, for eternity .(if author chose human zhangjing it would be nice if he turns to vampire too but an open choice if, maybe, any of the author wants to make an open ending)(also, this is just a big, general idea. if any of the author maybe want to changed a little bit of the prompt it is okay)"





	Forever’s Due

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time to write this kind of fic and I’m pretty sure I didn’t do it justice… I’m so sorry dhdjhfd. I hope you enjoy this and thank you to whoever sent this prompt!

Yanjun sighs, standing up after setting the flowers close to the lit candle. "So..." He says to nothing in particular. It's not like he has anything to say, anyway. In his mind he asks, "How many has it been before him?" and doesn't expect an answer. He doesn't think it's quantifiable. But he knows that if he closes his eyes and thinks  ㅡ count the number of people he's lost and the reasons why, he'll remember. 

 

Yanjun isn't shaped to forget.

 

Walking to his car, he recalls the number of times he's complained, and the number of times he just sighs and accepts his fate, apologizing for something that isn't his fault.  _ If love isn't a sin, then why am I being punished? _ They said love trumps hate but even that cannot overcome the anger of the gods.

 

Yanjun shakes his head, what was he thinking? There's much better use of his time.  _ Like he doesn't have enough of it to spare _ . He turns the engine on. Just as he's about to leave, however, the car door opens and in comes someone.

 

"What the fuck!?" 

 

The stranger doesn't pay attention to Yanjun's surprised state, only leaning in and hurriedly patting his shoulders with his hands, alternately and repeatedly.

 

"Drive drive drive drive," The stranger pleads. "Go go go go please please"

 

Confused, Yanjun mutters, "Why?" repeatedly.

 

"JUST GO!" The stranger screams after looking behind the car and Yanjun, startled, steps on the gas.   
  


* * *

 

"Where should I drop you off?" Yanjun asks on a stoplight once they seem to be far enough from the cemetery. The stranger seems to have calmed down in the backseat, too.

 

"I," The stranger avoids Yanjun's eyes looking at him through the rearview mirror, "I don't know."

 

Yanjun lets out a confused sound that resembled a, "Huh?"

 

"I don't have anywhere to go." The stranger's soft voice gets drowned in the loud sound of horns. 

 

The light has turned green.

 

* * *

 

Yanjun decides to stop by a coffee shop, urging the stranger to come out of the car and in the shop with him. The stranger follows him hesitantly.

 

"What do you want?" Yanjun asks in a kind voice, eyeing the menu.

 

The stranger doesn't think twice before answering, "Water."

 

"Just water?" Yanjun looks at him, bewildered. The stranger only nods.

 

Yanjun shakes his head. "That won't do." He proceeds to order a bunch of things that the stranger almost can't comprehend. He tugs the ordering man's shirt gently and whispers, "I can't pay that." But Yanjun doesn't pay him any attention.

 

Once they're settled in a seat, Yanjun opens up a conversation by introducing himself.

 

"I'm Yanjun." He doesn't bother extending his hand for a shake.

 

The stranger nods. "Zhangjing."

 

Yanjun also nods.  _ It's so awkward. _  Zhangjing roams his eyes around the busy coffee shop.

 

"Zhangjing."

 

The said man looks at Yanjun, brows raised and eyes questioning. 

 

Yanjun shakes his head. "Nothing."  _ Not my business. _ He doesn't want to intrude.

 

"What is it?" Zhangjing says as soon as the waitress leaves their table after placing their orders there. He's noticed the man stealing glances at him, probably itching to say something. His guts say he's inching to  _ ask  _ something.

 

"Nothing," Yanjun insists. "Drink your coffee."

 

It's only then that Zhangjing notices there's only one cup. "You're not drinking?"

 

Yanjun shakes his head. "Not really hungry. Go ahead."

 

_ But... There's also too many food. _

 

Zhangjing eyes the slices of strawberry, chocolate, and cheese cakes on the table. "Not eating, too?"

 

Yanjun only responds with a, "Hmm."   
  


* * *

 

Yanjun watches as Zhangjing devours his second plate of cake, wondering if he ordered too little. The man looks like he hasn't eaten in days. (Which may have actually been the case.)

 

Zhangjing doesn't look too bad, but Yanjun doesn't say it outright. Not even in his thoughts. He just... bets Zhangjing's curly locks will feel magnificent against his skin, and that Yanjun wouldn't really mind looking at him forever - however long could that be.

 

"You sure you don't wanna ask me something?" Zhangjing asks after he's taken a sip of water. He's finished off all the cakes. "Like, why I rushed into your car and basically pressured you into driving far from the cemetery?"

 

"Well," Yanjun starts. Is his curiosity really that obvious? "I mean... If you insist on telling..." He says rather jokingly.

 

Yanjun knows it's lame. Zhangjing giggles anyway.

 

Zhangjing wipes his face with a tissue before shrugging. "Both my parents are dead."

 

"I'm so-"

 

"Don't be sorry. It's not like they've ever been  _ parents _ to me. I mean... maybe they have... for a brief time. Before they found out I'm not the  _ son  _ they wished to have."

 

"What does that mean?"

 

Zhangjing takes a sip of his water again. "I'm," he hesitates. This is the first time he's ever hesitated in saying this. But Yanjun only smiles and nods, encouraging him to continue.

 

"I'm gay  ㅡ but don't worry! That doesn't necessarily mean I'm attracted to you."

 

"So you're saying... I'm not attractive?" Yanjun teases.

 

Zhangjing shakes his head and even raises his hands to his chest, waving them quickly as a sign of saying no. "No, no. That's not what I mean."

 

Yanjun chuckles. "Relax. I'm kidding. Of course I know I'm attractive."

 

Zhangjing rolls his eyes and throws him a used tissue, only making Yanjun laugh louder.

 

"Anyway, go on."

 

"Right. Where were we? Oh yea... They pretended I didn't exist for, like, 2..3 years? Then basically just threw me out when I turned eighteen. Didn't even bother sending me to college." Zhangjing laughs bitterly.

 

"And then, two years later I receive a phone call. My aunt told me to retrieve their bodies and I was forced to stand there and shake hands with people I've never met or disconnected to... And pretend to mourn for people who are no better than strangers to me. I guess that's how the loan sharks found out about me."

 

"Loan sharks?"

 

Zhangjing nods. "You know those assholes who lend you money knowing you can't pay them back, basically luring you into a debt trap? Those. I didn't know how they even found me in the cemetery, I mean... Who searches there?"

 

Yanjun nods, absorbing all the information he just had to take in. He realizes, they aren't that different, after all. Having to pay for their parents' sins. "So where do you plan on hiding now?"

 

"Well... Are you looking for a house helper? I swear I know how to do chores!"

 

* * *

 

Yanjun knows what he's doing when he leads Zhangjing to a guest room in his apartment. That's what he says to himself, at least.

 

_ Worse comes to worst, I can protect myself, anyway. _

 

Besides, it's easier to defend himself than to say no to Zhangjing's pleading eyes.

 

"Yanjun?" Zhangjing calls out as the said man heads toward the door. When he turns around, Zhangjing mutters, "Thank you."

 

* * *

  
  


Evening.

 

A soft knock makes Yanjun take his eyes off his laptop. He's been fixed on it ever since he and Zhangjing went home. 

 

"Do you..." Zhangjing says when he's invited in, "Can you lend me some clothes?"

 

_ Right _ . Yanjun forgot the man didn't have anything with him.

 

* * *

  
  


"Thanks." Zhangjing says when Yanjun gave him enough clothes to change into until tomorrow morning.

 

"Should you need any more clothes, just feel free to rummage through my closet." 

 

Zhangjing nods even though he knows he's not going to do that. He's just going to wash-and-wear these clothes. He doesn't want to bother Yanjun anymore.

 

* * *

 

Zhangjing makes sure to wake up earlier today. Yanjun's been out before breakfast ever since he came in here and refuses dinner when he comes home, telling Zhangjing he either "is not hungry" or "has already eaten out." Zhangjing, albeit already losing his appetite, eats by himself just as to not to waste food.

 

Today, though, he's about to make sure Yanjun's going to eat the food he will cook. 

 

Zhangjing opens the refrigerator to prepare the ingredients. He's thinking of a simple breakfast. Just fried rice and eggs, bacons, and hotdogs. Nothing extravagant. But something else catches his attention as he's fetching some eggs. He takes the pitcher out of the fridge.

 

_ I've seen Yanjun drink this before... _ He recalls.  _ But he told me never to touch or drink it...  _ Yanjun isn't selfish. That's something Zhangjing can testify. The man has let a stranger in his house and given him food and clothing. 

 

_ Maybe it's just his favorite juice? _ Zhangjing thinks as he opens the cap of the pitcher, and leaning in to smell it out of curiosity. He immediately pulls his head away from the drink. Why does it smell so... bad?

 

_ Just one sip... _ Zhangjing takes a spoon and gets a spoonful of the juice. 

 

"What are you doing?" 

 

Zhangjing spits the drink and drops the pitcher because of the taste and the voice startling him. "Shit!"

 

"Shit... I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Zhangjing is panicking. He kneels down to clean the mess up.

 

Yanjun rushes to him and pulls him up. "What the fuck are you doing?!" He asks, voice raising in concern. He thinks about Zhangjing possibly hurting himself for touching the shards of glass. But he looks down and all he sees is red  ㅡ literally.

 

His blood!

 

Yanjun's concern for Zhangjing seems to have been thrown out the window. Millions of things are running through his mind. 

 

What the fuck was Zhangjing thinking? Was he trying to catch him? Was he one of those people trying to sell vampires off? Why would Zhangjing touch the pitcher otherwise? He specifically told him not to touch it!

 

Yanjun doesn't even notice that he's voiced out all of those things.

 

"V-Vampire?" Zhangjing whispers and Yanjun's eyes grow wide. His grip on the man loosening until his hands fall to his sides.

 

"You.. You're kidding, right?" 

 

The fangs that reveal themselves in front of Zhangjing tell him Yanjun isn't.

 

* * *

 

It's been three days since the incident, which means, it's been three days since Yanjun has come out of his room.

 

The time it happened, he was so angry, thinking Zhangjing was someone's spy. How else would their stories be so, so similar? But Zhangjing hasn't failed to knock on his door at least once a day, speaking through the door, weeping.

 

The first day, he tells Yanjun he's sorry and explains what happened. Yanjun's too angry to hear him out. 

 

The second day, he assures Yanjun that it's okay. That they're both different, anyway. That all of us are different, anyway. Yanjun cries silently. It's not as easy as being queer... At least Zhangjing is human, whereas Yanjun has to deal with the discrimination of two things, in both the vampire and the human eyes.

 

The third day, today, Yanjun waits for the knock. He wants to hear Zhangjing's voice. He wants Zhangjing to assure him one more time that it's okay. That even if the world doesn't accept a filthy sin of a human and a vampire who claimed to be in love and didn't think of the consequences after, Yanjun wants to hear Zhangjing say that he accepts him.

 

He sits on the floor, back leaning against the door. The knock comes.

 

"Yanjun." Zhangjing starts and the said man smiles to himself. His name sounds the best out of Zhangjing's mouth. And he knows this because he's heard it from a lot of mouths, none of them he's forgotten.

 

"I'm really, really sorry. I wasn't trying to catch you... whatever that means. I just... the curiosity got the best of me. I just wanted to make you breakfast that day, I swear."

 

There's a pause, enough to give Yanjun's heart  ㅡ possibly the only organ left inside his body  ㅡ the chance to squeeze itself.  _ He just wanted to make me breakfast _ .

 

Zhangjing lets out an audible sigh. "Thank you. For everything. I don't know why you've been so good to me... but thank you for that. I won't bother you from now on."

 

Yanjun's brows furrow. Won't bother him from now on? What the fuck does that mean? He stands up abruptly and opens the door. When he does, he's greeted by Zhangjing's back.

 

"Where are you going?"

 

Zhangjing turns around, trails of tears in his cheeks. "I don't know... Away?"

 

"No, you're not." Yanjun takes a few strides before he's in front of the smaller man. "What if the loan sharks find you? You don't even have anywhere else to go."

 

"But..." Zhangjing looks up at him, eyes wide and glossy from tears. "You don't want me here anymore."

 

"I never said that!"

 

"But you're ang-"

 

"I was. And I was being stupid back then, too." Yanjun looks away, as though guilty.

 

Zhangjing rests his hand on Yanjun's cheek. "No you weren't. You were mad... and for a reason. I shouldn't have touched the pitcher especially since you told me not to."

 

Yanjun unconsciously tucks his lower lip out in a pout and places his hand above Zhangjing's. "So we're okay now?"

 

"Only if you forgive me."

 

* * *

 

"So you can see yourself in the mirror?" Zhangjing asks.

 

"I mean... That's exactly what I just said." 

 

The human male rolls his eyes. "How did you become a half-vampire, though? Why only half?"

 

"My mom was human and my dad was a vampire."

 

"And now... you're suffering by not being able to forget, like, everyone you know who died? Like you remember them and how they died?"

 

Yanjun nods. He doesn't tell Zhangjing how some people have gone blurry now  ㅡ something that has never happened before.

 

"That's so unfair, though! Why do you have to pay for your parents sins? Plus, he could've just turned your mom first!" 

 

The vampire flicks Zhangjing's forehead. "We're just the same, though. Paying our parents' debts."

 

"Speaking of that... the assholes texted me something like they received the money and wouldn't bother me anymore... It's weird, though. I never sent them money."

 

Yanjun smiles to himself. Zhangjing still doesn't know that he paid all his debts. It's better this way, though. He doesn't want Zhangjing to feel like he owes him anything more, or at all, since Yanjun has willingly given him everything. He isn't expecting a payment.

 

"Anyway, you also said you have to drink at least one glass of blood a week, right? But I haven't seen you drink ever since... that day. Are you sure you're okay?"

 

Yanjun nods. "I can go for a week without blood, but two weeks will be hard. Ziyi's gonna deliver some in two days, though, so I'm gonna be okay." He's lying. He doesn't know if Ziyi can make it in time. Yanjun has never experienced a scarcity in blood, but Ziyi - another half-vampire - told him there's another way to feed. 

 

"What if Ziyi doesn't deliver it in two days, though? You only have three days left before you have to feed again."

 

"Well, there's another method..."

 

"Really? Can I help? Do you need my blood?"

 

Yanjun chuckles. "Nevermind."  _ Of course, you most definitely can. _

 

* * *

 

Saturday.

 

Yanjun takes a break from work. This is the last day he's allowed not to feed, and he doesn't know what's going to happen. Ziyi dropped by yesterday, but failed tk deliver the blood he needed. He gave him something else, though. Ziyi tells him he'll need it later on, especially that he doesn't have blood to feed on.

 

"Whatever happens," Yanjun tells Zhangjing moments before he locks himself in his room. "Don't come in, okay?" 

 

"Why not?" Zhangjing asks, "What if-"

 

"Just don't. I don't know what will happen. I've never experienced this before. Promise me you won't come barging in."

 

Zhangjing only nods. He doesn't think he can keep the promise.  _ I just want to help you. _

 

9pm.

 

Zhangjing has just finished dinner. He's knocked on Yanjun's door throughout the day, asking him if he's fine. The vampire doesn't fail to tell him he is and that he shouldn't worry.

 

10pm.

 

The apartment is eerily quiet. Zhangjing doesn't know what's happening to Yanjun and it kills him. So he knocks again. "Mm'fine." Yanjun pants. "Don't worry!" He sounds breathless, making Zhangjing's concerns grow. Zhangjing quietly sits on the floor. He'll just wait here.

 

11:50pm

 

Zhangjing wakes up. He's fallen asleep next to Yanjun's door. He knocks and asks, but receives no reply. When he presses his ear against the door, he hears muffled, incomprehensible sounds, as well as Yanjun's heavy and loud breaths. His worry escalates like it hasn't before. He's itching to barge in, ut he knows he shouldn't. The only thing stopping him now is the memory of what happened the last time he did something Yanjun told him not to.

 

Zhangjing nervously paces back and forth in the hallway, worried about the vampire.  _ He's going to be okay, right? He has to be _ .

 

12am.

 

Zhangjing hears a scorching scream behind the door. He knocks and turns the doorknob, calling Yanjun's name. 

 

"Are you okay!?" He shouts, terrified. "Yanjun? Yanjun!? Answer me, goddamn it!" 

 

Zhangjing runs to the bathroom where he knows Yanjun hides his keys.

 

"Yanjun, I'm coming in!" Zhangjing closes his eyes. None of the two knows how famine can affect Yanjun, but Zhangjing knows the vampire won't harm him in any way. At least, Zhangjing trusts him not to.

 

Yanjun's room.

 

Zhangjing didn't have any idea what could've greeted him when he opened the door but, if he did, he surely wouldn't think of this.

 

Yanjun is on his bed, lying on his stomach... stark naked. There's a pillow under him that he repeatedly humps. 

 

When the human gets closer, he hears his name come out of Yanjun's mouth.

 

"Yanjun?"

 

"Zhangjing!" Yanjun calls out, mortified, yet can't seem to stop. "I'm sorry... hungry.... can't control... need food..."

 

Zhangjing stretches his arm out. "Drink my blood."

 

"Can't," Yanjun is panting, lower body still not halting from its movements. "Drink... human...half...vampire....animals...only..."

 

"Then how can I help you? Tell me!" Zhangjing is panicking now that he sees Yanjun is crying.

 

"Essence... need..." Yanjun says thoughtlessly. His eyes widen when he realizes what he just said. He didn't mean to say that!

 

"Essence? What essence?" Zhangjing says, clueless, eyes roaming around in panic. And at the same moment, Yanjun stops from moving. 

 

Zhangjing looks down at Yanjun's lower body and follows the trail of what he just released. Something inside him snaps. Essence! 

 

He looks around, now, with a purpose. When his eyes land on the bedside table, he finds exactly what he's been looking for.

 

"What are you-" Yanjun asks before he screams again. Zhangjing shuts his eyes tightly. He can almost feel the pain Yanjun is being put into.

 

"I want to help you." Zhangjing says before discarding all his clothes and grabbing the bottle of lubricant.

 

It doesn't take too long before Zhangjing has successfully prepared himself and asked Yanjun if he's okay with this.

 

"As long as you're okay."

 

Zhangjing helps the vampire lie on his back, the latter holding onto his organ like a magnet. He just... needs friction. 

 

Zhangjing guides Yanjun's hands away from his cock, enclosing it with his own hands instead. Yanjun lets out a sound similar to what Zhangjing heard earlier. Yet to Yanjun, even the mere opening of his mouth to let out that sound felt entirely different... and better.

 

Yanjun lets his hand rest on either side of Zhangjing's hips as the smaller one bounces up and down his torso. 

 

Zhangjing knows that he has to give this to Yanjun. After all that the vampire has done for him.

 

Yanjun knows that the human is giving this for the sole purpose of paying back. 

 

They both know. That they're only doing this to satisfy Yanjun's needs. They both know. That this is nothing more than a payment to an unspoken debt. They both know. That this shouldn't mean anything else. They both know. Too well. Maybe not the fact that both of them wish it's more than that for the other.  _ But they know everything, don't they? _

 

Zhangjing doesn't know, so he leans down for a harmless,  _ meaningless _ kiss.

 

Yanjun doesn't know, so he kisses back, fingers tracing circles on Zhangjing's hips.

 

Perhaps, there are still a lot of things that they both don't know, but the things they do might be enough, for now.

 

As a human, Zhangjing doesn't know when forever ends. 

 

As a vampire, Yanjun knows it never does.

 

Zhangjing knows his  _ forever  _ is quantifiable, knows that he doesn’t want it to be. He knows how to make it as immeasurable as Yanjun’s. Knows he just has to ask, just not how.

 

Yanjun knows his  _ forever  _ is immeasurable, knows that if Zhangjing’s isn’t, then he doesn’t want it to be. He knows how to make Zhangjing’s as immeasurable as his, knows he would love to spend that with him, just not if Zhangjing would want the same. He knows he just has to ask, just not where to find the courage to.

 

None of them knows until when their forever can take them – just that they want to spend the rest of it with each other.


End file.
